Nakazama Jaerik
Nakzama Jaerik mostly known as Jaerik the Sword Demon by the World Government. He is called Jaerik by his crew and is the captain of the Black Scar Pirates. Appearance Jaerik is quite tall and slim, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He is always seen carrying his three swords,'' Sairensa (meaning=Silencer), ''Shikko-sha ''(meaning=Executor) and ''Sourita (meaning=Soul Eater) that two was from his father who sacrificed his life for Jaerik to live and one from a swordsman whose life is nearing his end. He wears a green suit with red linings and green pants. He also wear a brown mufler and bandage at his belly. His swords are chained to the bandage. In battle, he would throw the mufler rather than wear it as he thinks it will get in his way. He also wears steel greaves and arm protecters to protect them from certain attacks to that particular area. Besides being a defensive armor it can prove to be lethal if it was struct to the head of an enemy. Personality He is what people can call laid back or lazy even during fights . He would order his men to fight it while he takes a nap nearby. But he could change in a split second if he hears his crewmate suffer under the hands of the enemy. When he is sailing across the sea, he would order his crew to do whatever they want while he take a nap in his room would eventually lead up to a commotion outside. With the commotion going on he would instantly go out side and beat up the ones causing the commotion. From all the cold things he has done he is actually a really nice guy. He is a friendly and kind-hearted man, would be a gentleman to the ladies and would not hesitate to help those who are in need. To him, fighting one-on-one without the use of powers is fair. He would never try to use any cheap tricks against his opponents and is always looking for fair one-on-one fights with anyone. He has a big appetite for seafood. He was sailing after the death of his father so the only thing he could eat was seafood. But there is a no brocolli zone in his stomach. One bite will cause him to have high fever which will ultimately make his really hungry. Relationships Crew Jaerik thinks his crew is his family. He would do anything to make sure his family is safe. Though he is the strongest out of all of them, he would never admit he is the strongest since he himself would have his own weakness. With his crew, he can overcome those weaknesses and finally achieve being the King of Pirates and destroy the World Government. Taimen Since Taimen was the first to join the crew, Jaerik deeply cares about him. He acts as an older brother towards him and always encourage him in what he does. Taimen is the closest to Jaerik than anybody in the crew. Taimen would refere Jaerik not as his name but as 'anaki' as he sees Jaerik as an older brother. Abilities, Styles and Powers He is really powerful at a very young age. His true strength emerges when he wants to kill someone so badly, most of which are high-ranking marines. He has been a threat ever since he was young since he possesed his father's three sword and the ability to use Haki He mastered two types of Haki which is Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. He also uses the style of Ittoryu, Nitoryu, Santoryu and his own created style called 'Ken Oni'. Busoshoku Haki He mastered it after a few years after the death of his father. He rembered seeing him use it when training on the ship. With this skill, he would have an invisible shield protecting him from harm whis also can be a lethal weapon to those that dare appose it. Kenbunshoku Haki He also mastered this haki since he has seen it been performed by his father. It took even longer to master this then Busoshoku Haki since it had to do with observation. With this skill, he would be able to react to attacks which are very fast. Ittoryu, Nitoryu and Santoryu His father practices two-sword style everyday to be better at the style and sometimes Jaerik se his father train with gives him the idea of the style. When sailing along when he is 18 years old, he stop at an island for a few days. During his stay he heard of a 17 year-old bounty hunter named Roronoa Zoro. It is said he was a greats swordsman so Jaerik intends to fight him. When Jaerik ask to fight, Zoro declines and leaves but Jaerik was percistant so he moves infront of zoro and strikes. Zoro easily blocks and drew out all his swords using his Santoryu style. After a one-sided battle zoro leaves a very wounded Jaerik on the ground and said "If you ever get stronger to match me, we will fight again." A day after the battle, Jaerik wokes up in someone else's house fully bandaged. An old man greets him offered Jaerik to stay awhile for his wounds to heal. Living in the old man's house, he learned the old man was a very skilled swordsman. Jaerik learned swordsmanship with him and took care of the old man. When the old man was too weak to even move, he ask Jaerik if he could take the old man's sword and keep it as to let the old man's swordsmanship spirit live through the sword and help Jaerik in his journey. Jaerik acceptes the sword and leaves. He remembered Zoro using the Santoryu so Jaerik trained it with his swords. With three swords in his possession, he practices Ittoryu, Nitoryu and Santoryu regularly so he would be ready to fight with all three styles. With this he becomes really dangerous even if he is not using haki since he almost mastered the three styles of swordplay. Ken Oni Jaerik also has one more style of swordsmanship called 'Ken Oni' meaning Sword Demon. Having the swords he got from his father, he practices this style after being called Jaerik the Sword Demon. This style increases his speed and strength making it even harder to fight him. He uses only two swords for this style. Jaerik is more skilled at using this style than Santoryu making him a dangerous enemy. History Early Days before being a Pirate He used to live with his father, who is a pirate captain. He travels everywhere with him, learning everything he can like the power of haki and the swordplay styles. Then one day when he was 12, they were attacked by many marine fleets. Since it was obvious that they cannot win, his father gave him his two swords and placed him into a caravel. It set sail, carrying Jaerik out to sea. Ever since that incident, he has thought of vengance to the marines. The Start of being a Pirate Jaerik has been sailing in the caravel for 8 years, stopping only to get money to buy supplies, training and sleeping. This all stop when he met Taimen, a 16 year old boy with alot of power. He asked why is he alone with a wolf. Taimen answered they are running from the marines so Jaerik sailed away. After a few days, he noticed there was a marine ship coming his way. Since he had a grudge with the marines, he charged head on against the marines. After killing them he realised there was a prisoner captured. The prisoner was Taimen and his wolf, Gin. Jaerik released him and Taimen thanked him for saving him. He suggested he joins Jaerik as pirates, Jaerik as the captain and Taimen as his first mate. Ever since then they travelled together. Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:Abilities and Powers Category:History Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:East Blue Characters Category:Pirates